<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down the Rabbit Hole by darkrestorer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267118">Down the Rabbit Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer'>darkrestorer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bunny Girl, Double Penetration, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gangbang, Orgy, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chaldea decided to reward its employees, a group of bunny girls took to the task and gave them a celebration to remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down the Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!” Martha glared as she looked down upon herself. Though a woman of faith, there was no denying that she looked strikingly gorgeous at this moment. Made with an elastic, polished material, the white bunny suit given to her had been clinging tightly to her skin such that it might shrink and expose too much skin should she move around too much. The dark fishnets which provided no modesty for her legs and thighs irritated her to no end, not because they looked horrible, just the opposite. They showed off her wonderful lower parts so well she was inclined to say she looked damn good in them. But those words would never escape her mouth, not even when her saintly role had been torn away from her. Now in a perfect fit bunny suit complete with white wrist cuffs, a pair of expensive stilettos, long bunny ears, and a small silver chain necklace holding a cross above her bare cleavage in place of a traditional bow tie, she looked nothing like a saint, just a mere lascivious bunny girl. She pulled on the suit in between her large mounds with her finger, revealing her bare breasts, before letting go and snapping the suit back in place like an elastic band. “Of all the things you can come up with to celebrate Easter you had to choose a nightclub?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, chill down, Martha,” said calmly by the Chaldean Master as they discussed behind a large red silk curtain, hiding them from the stage. He, too, was dressed for the occasion, a suave bartender outfit consisting of a vest, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, trousers, and a bowtie. He hand picked them out himself, just as he did with all the bunny suits for his Servants. “We’re doing this for the employees who’ve been working hard for Chaldea without a single break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-that’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stuttering voice came from behind the spiky-haired teen. Martha had to tilt her to the side to see who was coming in from that direction. Mash Kyrielight walked unsteadily on her shiny, black high heels. Her bunny suit, or lack thereof, was drastically different than what the saint wore and much more agonizing to look at. Her lithe, slender arms, from elbows to fingertips, were covered with long, white gloves. Her front garnered the most attention however, as Kyrielight’s pale boobs were out in the open, held back only by a skimpy, black bikini which looked like it would snap at any moment from those globes’ tremendous weight and size, and framed by a tiny vest hugging her supple body. Her dark tights reached up above her thighs, just below her black, skimpy swimsuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai wanted to do something for them, so he found out that they’d like to have a special night with a few chosen Servants,” she said with her face completely flustered and knees shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. Don’t forget, we’re doing this for them.” Ritsuka grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s not like we’re doing this just for fun, you can call this a kind of service to our comrades. Come on, Martha, we’ve been rehearsing, it’s too late to back out now.” Ritsuka gave the Shielder a glance over. She averted her eyes away as the senpai examined her sultry form before giving his approval with a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that earnest-sounding reasoning, Martha gave a disgruntled huff and crossed her arms under her chest, which might spill out at any moment from its tight binding. “That doesn’t change the fact that I am celibate, which I’m sure you already what entails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sex, right? Don’t worry about it, our guys know what they’re doing. ” Ritsuka grinned before looking around for a moment. “Say, where did Medb and Nobu go off to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here, Master.” The long-haired Japanese woman came in from the side of the stage wearing a perfectly normal crimson bunny suit not at all different from Martha’s, if not for the red military overcoat which hung over her shoulders, and her legs completely bare, split by the crotch of her red bunny suit. Her toned stomach was outlined by the thin material of her sultry outfit. Though her bust did not compare to the Shielder’s, she was gifted with slender legs and wide hips. To her side, Medb was being dragged along with Nobunaga’s hands holding her wrist in place. “I caught her hanging out with the guys already.” Nobunaga stood tall despite wearing such a ridiculous outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no good, Medb.” Ritsuka turned to the woman in a fluffy white bunny suit. Out of all the women here, she was the one closest to looking like a real bunny. Around the base of her neck was a soft cotton collar that might’ve looked cute if only the owner wasn’t such an unseemly person. But that aside, her slender figure did look incredible covered in white latex. The form fitting bunny suit did well emphasizing her round, bubble butt. White stockings covered the entire of her legs, held in place by a pair of garter belts. “We agreed that we would do a grand unveiling first before the fun starts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Medb was free of her restraint, she wiped a translucent liquid at the edge of her mouth with her wrist and smiled at her Master. “Apologies, I grew tired of waiting and decided to have a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka shook his head and checked his wristwatch. “Oh, crap. There’s not much time! Hey, play the music. Also,lights! We can’t put on a show without the stage lights!” He turned to the girls after shouting orders to the staff backstage. “You guys are up in five seconds. Get ready and head to your positions. And don’t forget, smile!” They did, except for the saint, who was frowning and hiding her chest behind her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait!” Martha called after her Master as he briskly walked away, while the rest were walking towards their positions, heels clattering. “I really can’t approve of this! Let somebody else take my place, like that Sumerian goddess!” Her distress grew as she felt the cold air around her vulnerable form. In her panic, the instinct to not stand out came strong, and so she hurriedly followed the other bunny girls. “Oh, honestly!” The sounds of her annoyingly tall heels joined with the others to form a line behind a large curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for the wait, guys!” Ritsuka’s voice boomed through the speakers outside. “Let’s not dally any longer. I'm sure you've all been waiting long and hard for those sexy ladies who'll give you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curtains opened with a flourish. Bright lights flashed onto the spectacle of bunny girls. A great burst of whistling and cheering came about from less than a dozen of guys watching from their seats. Another round of applause, catcalling, and jeering came when the crowd saw those gorgeous Servants waving their proud and cute rabbit tails in a sultry effort to get them riled up. Medb’s tempting sway which showed just how horny she was, Nobu’s excited effort to show off her perky ass, Mash’s naturally plump ass, whose movements were trembling and uncertain, and finally Martha’s rigid and defiant moves, yet with such a nice back and equally deserving rear, she didn’t fall far from the rest, all of which made the group of Chaldean employees lean back against their seats and admire awesome sight made just for them, and only for them. Of course, their Master was denied the opportunity to get a look because he was still backstage, managing the affair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four babes, normally keen to get their Master’s attention, turned around to gaze at the silhouettes partially hidden by the shadows of the dimly lit nightclub-like room, waiting to get a piece of action with these legendary women from history. The crisp air made Martha shiver and rub her fishnet covered thighs together as she was put on display. It took an enormous amount of restraint to keep herself from covering up. Turning to her side, she saw Mash’s flustered face, clearly not used to all the attention. Medb was enjoying being such a slut and object of men’s desire, she was basically made for this. Music played as they jerked their hips in rhythm before they split off into two lines, exiting the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mash couldn’t quite keep a steady walk. Her heels were much too high for her to avoid keeping her knees straight. It didn’t help that the space was only illuminated by a sparse number of soft neon lights that made the floor virtually black. Across the space was a circle made by a handful long, arching sofas cut into four areas, one for each girl. The Shielder walked at a slow pace over to a spot nearby and saw a bunch of guys leaning forward on their seats, eager and anxious for her arrival. Their faces looked familiar, and with a couple more steps, she recalled their names. No doubt they had talked with her casually about work or trivial things on occasion, but she didn’t dream she would face them all dressed up like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s you guys!” Surprised, she stopped in front of them, crossed her knees a bit and clenched her thighs together to hide her crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mash.” One of them smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He held a tiny shot glass. “When we heard you and several others were going to dress up and do us favors, we just couldn’t refuse. I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget about that. Is it okay with Ritsuka that you're going to fool around with other guys?” asked another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shy girl’s smile was shaking. “Yes, in fact he encourages us to give the workforce of Chaldea a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… ahh well, then, ahem. If that’s the case…. Can you twirl around us for a bit?” said the first one after a moment’s hesitation. It wasn’t news that the Demi-Servant had a thing for the Master, but still, he couldn’t turn down this chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys leaned back against their seats. Their attention focused on the curves of their colleague’s supple body. Her tits were especially inviting. She looked innocent as she gave them a look at her body, twirling while trying to maintain her balance. She couldn’t help but stick her butt out due to how elevated her heels were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gasped and couldn’t tear their eyes away from the perfect shape of her bum, mere inches away from slipping off of her bikini. Being leered at didn’t used to be a problem for Mash but now she felt chest pounding as those intense gazes roaming across her body. Something about being seen wearing so little was making her so worked up. Her entire body was sweating even though she was shivering from the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else?” Mash stated casually. “I’m willing to do anything you want me to do if you just ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then chill out here with us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s have a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mash settled in the spot that they made for her between them. The bunny gladly sat down, grateful for the break from her torturous footwear. Sounds of drinks being poured in came as they brought their glasses to their seats. They set the glass bottle down and gave her a drink. She was flushed in seconds and let them refill her glass. As she giggled to their jokes, the two guys got closer by the second until they were rubbing against her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from them, a figure moved like a graceful yet intoxicated nymph, an embodiment of womanly charms and sex. The men before her looked completely enthralled, mouth watering from the way she showed off her body, moving her hips, swaying her ass, bending over to give their hungry stares a slice of heaven. Medb did nothing to be subtle. She was doing all she could to get their dicks excited, grinning when their meat shafts pushed against the crotch of their pants. She spread her legs and let her garter belt stretch taut, hovering herself a few inches from some guy, the name she didn’t bother to remember, and let feast on the outlines of her pussy through her suit. The men around her couldn’t help but rub their bulges. Medb casually flicked her long, pink hair before arching her body on top of somebody’s lap, with her on her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not far from them Nobu was having fun dancing on the floor to the slow music playing around them. Behind her a taller man matched her movements. His hands initially laid on top of her shoulders but were now gradually drifting down to her waist, feeling up the slim outline of the girl’s body. He gave her a firm smack on the butt, which she giggled off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away form the partying group, Martha hung out with a pair of guys, who looked rather disappointed and sad despite the bunny girl sandwiched between them on the sofa for the saint was less than enthusiastic about getting intimate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, why not take a drink?” croaked one of them to the long-haired beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, chill out with us for a while,” added the other one. “Relax a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words actually sounded earnest rather than straight out flirtatious. Perhaps even they knew how pointless it was to convince a saint to get down and dirty with them. Martha let out a grunt and hung her shoulders. A displeased expression was strewn about her face. “Fine, just don’t expect I’ll get tipsy all of a sudden just like Mash over there.” She pointed towards her fellow bunny girl, whose ears were shaking as she leaned against the man beside her, melting into their slow kiss. She took the small glass that was handed to her and drank from it. “Thanks, you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, don’t mention it, big sis.” Taking a sip, one of them flopped an arm on top of the backrest behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me ‘big sis.’” She took another sip, emptying the glass, then was poured another shot not a second later. She didn’t hesitate to bring it to her mouth. The fiery liquid slipped into her throat making a stream of heat rise and across her face. Her heart fluttered after a couple more sips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wound up making small talk about this entire situation when the effects of the wine loosened their nerves. Martha relaxed her shoulders after a while, feeling their company tolerable enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would even choose someone like me to wear this ridiculous outfit?” She said after emptying a bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s only natural considering you are a hot babe, Martha.” One of the guys laughed. “And if you need to know who did it, it was us two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saint in a bunny suit bent forward to grab another bottle, a bitter smile forming on her face. “Figures it was you two. I’ve been suspicious since you guys were always talking to me around Chaldea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame us?” asked the other. He shamelessly eyed her generous tits, narrowed near the center to give a generous view of her cleavage by her shiny white corset. “We have the hots for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smug grin formed on her lustrous face when she noticed she was being checked out. “My face is up here, you know?” Crossing her legs after a moment, she thought how futile it was already as she leaned back. The change in position gave them a better view of her entire body. Knowing that she was being gawked at didn’t really bother her now. Might as well go with the flow since there was no helping it, she thought. “Did it never occur to you guys that you are lusting over a saint?” That sounded sarcastic, even for her, but Martha had already gotten too riled up to care about keeping an upstanding behavior. Her finger dove into the center of her corset before pulling it until her melons popped free. “Well, hate to break it to you, nothing will come of it. I can’t have sex.” She let go and disappointed the guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So everything else is fine?” replied the other immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-huh?!” Her eyes widened at the proposition. “I mean….it’s not like that…” She found herself turning her gaze away, but that made her see Mash being groped on each side as her mouth alternated between her two partners, and next to that, Medb unzipping some guy’s pants and giving him a sloppy fellation, which she followed up by tugging her titties free and wrapping the guy’s tool with them as she sucked on his tip. A surge of arousal hit the holy saint. “I’m not...opposed to the idea in any way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy to his right grinned, leaning against. “And what does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha’s eyes fell onto her lap. The stockings she wore only solidified the point that she was not who she thought she was. “Th-that means that…I…I’m willing to tolerate if we do…” She trailed off just as she caught the implications of what she was trying to imply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand rubbing her shoulder gently trickled down and gave her breast a light squeeze, which nearly made her gasp. The owner grinned and spoke up in a soft voice, “Do go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A trickle of arousal slid down Martha’s thighs as she felt the pleasant hand firmly guiding her desires to a single conclusion. Values aside, the sensations assaulting the symbol of her maternity fanned the flames of her need to feel ecstacy. Though she wanted to admit that, she couldn’t afford to say it because of her vow. “But I’m not even able to have sex.” The excuse came automatically from her lips as if a last bastion to hide from the growing lust that was threatening her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret so much about it,” whispered sweetly by the one on her left, sliding his hand onto her bare shoulder. “We’ve got just the perfect thing for you.” Smoothly he pulled something out of his pocket which left Martha’s mouth hanging. A curious carrot it was, no, something more solid and full of lumps. “Let’s use this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from them, Mash’s mental landscape was swimming from all the attention the two guys were giving her. Even though she was practically naked, her entire body was burning up. Even still, even when her vision was obstructed by a veil of fog, she still pressed her lips against her coworker who she hardly talked to. A lingering hand brushed against her inner thigh, stroking her skin over her skintight stockings. Another hand massaged her breast with gentle affection. She wasn’t used to such intimacy, not that she didn’t like it. The notion should have been exclusive to someone who had an intimate relationship with her. She didn’t realize it could stem from practically a stranger. Her hair had been brushed and stroked, as if by a lover’s hand. An intrusive tongue slipped through her lips, exploring her teeth brusquely and urging her own tongue to join it. She didn’t take the invitation right away, embarrassed that she was lacking in experience, but when she did, her mind was blown away by the warm, husky taste of the expert tongue of this person whose name she only recalled recently. Her tongue was completely dominated by his thick muscle, making her a plaything to his whims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the corner of her vision was Nobu stradling muscular man, twice her size. Her petite mounds were toyed with over her glossy crimson corset. Her crotch continuously rubbed against the giant exposed manhood with sensual swings, sometimes sandwiching the large pole between her perky butt as she bent her body forward to make out with her partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you guys anything perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That cheerful voice snapped Mash out of her reverie. Turning her gaze up, she noticed her Master looking at them while carrying a round tray, smiling. The sudden entrance by the boy she fancied made her jerk face back, breaking the intimate kiss she shared with another man, yet she didn’t push the person away, keeping herself supported by his body. “S-Senpai?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for intruding on you, Mash.” He smiled nonchalantly. “If you guys don’t want anything I’ll move to the other ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” the person she was leaning on interrupted. His hand wrapped around her shoulders and found her tit. He didn’t even look at his work as he pulled down on her bikini, freeing the rest of her round melon, then causally squeezing it while the person she fancied  we’ll have another bottle of scotch and brandy….” He pinched her nipple, making her shiver and squirm, before pulling it taut. She closed her eyes from the pain and pleasure. “And a box of cigars. Think you can handle all that, Chaldea’s Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Ritsuka wrote it all down before turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry will you!” called out from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mash watched as her Master broke into a mad dash, disappearing from the scene. Yearning, disappointment, arousal, swirled around her core. The arm around her secured her lithe body, pulling her closer to the round belly of the person her arms were pressed against. Her bikini was tugged downward a second later, through her partner’s machination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That guy is unbelievable,” he remarked scornfully before turning to her. “Don’t you agree? He shouldn’t leave his woman to somebody else. How irresponsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shied away as her mouth suppressed the urge to agree. Her hesitation only lasted a few seconds though. “It’s a bit frustrating to be letdown, I admit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? Let’s just forget about that guy.” His hand went up to her chin, pushing her gaze up to meet his. “Don’t worry, I’ll treat you kindly, like a princess. That’s a promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mash blushed, her heart feeling at ease unlike never before. For once, she didn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed, just pure gratitude and affection for this plump, yet dreamy, looking man. Their faces met at the midway point as Mash reciprocated his kiss, feeling herself melting and yielding her entire body to the stout lover. Her breasts pressed against his shirt when their tongues inspected each other out in the open, swirling and lapping the other. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opposite them, a crowd was forming around a certain white bunny. She was bouncing wildly with her modest tits hanging out. Her tongue dangled from her open mouth. Chaldea’s employees already knew what a slut the pink-haired girl was, but this was the first time they were witnessing it. Medb’s folds looked like they were already loose as she impaled herself with the enormous shaft. Her mind was filled with a burning desire for more cocks. She reached back and slapped her own ass with her hand as she rode this man, whose name she didn’t even bother to recall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, what a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curses and praises murmured about her from the group of guys stroking themselves to the tempting display. It didn’t take long for her partner to cum, not that she expected much from him. When he did, though, he let out a loud grunt before squeezing her asscheeks as he pulled her down to sheathe his entire dick inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww, already done?” The beauty clenched her pussy tight around his girth to capture the load he shot inside. She didn’t like wasting cum after all. She liked to keep it all inside her pot and feel the warmth and stickiness inside her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laid back exhausted. Medb however simply licked her lips and got off from him. A pair of cocks immediately greeted her a second later one on either side of her. She was all too grateful for the replacements, after all what is a slut like her without a meat stick to tend to? Her knees sunk unto the floor as if it was only natural to level her face with their crotches. She got to work licking their tips, alternating between them. Shallow breaths soon followed from the feeling of her mouth engulfing their cocks and her hands pumping their manhoods diligently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were not wrong about her. She indeed would suck any dick that’s put in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair not far from them were enjoying a different kind of pleasure altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobu admitted she was not particularly gifted in the chest area, which was why she had other methods to make guys nice and hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her partner moaned out loud as he stared at the nicest pair of legs he’d ever seen. Nobu smiled. Her position on the couch had her on all fours facing away from him. And using her bare feet, she tended to his shaft. This wasn’t her idea, in fact. She was surprised that her feet would suffice, even more so how well she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, this is incredible.” Her partner leaned back and watched her shake a little as she put his girth in between her toes, rubbing it up and down. With one foot clamping onto his base with its toes to keep him steady and other stroking him up and down, he couldn’t help but desire to fuck her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobu snickered. A toothy grin on her face when she looked back and said, “Are you sure this is enough for you, big guy?” She emphasized that by giving his thick pole a light squeeze around its tip, then teasing it with slow circles. “You sure you don’t want this?” She reached back and slid aside the red cover of her crotch, revealing her drenched lips. A small trickle leaked out and soiled the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was breathless, staring at her pussy, but couldn’t bring himself to part from this sensation. “You’re so fucking hot, Nobu.” His cock became wedged between her feet. The appendages took their teasing him, sometimes brushing his skin with their toes or wriggling the entire thing out of sheer enjoyment. “But no, I want your feet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” She continued giving his cock a nice footjob. She stuck her ass out towards his face, leaving her head planted against the cushion. Shaking her rear, her pussy was mere inches away from him. “Guess I’ll tease you until you decide to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from them, a holy saint let out a low moan. She gripped the headrest, causing her nails to dig deep into the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh….. Hahhhhh…..” She panted. Her entire body trembled. “I can’t go on anymore. Get it out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They buried the large, carrot dildo deep into her sex. The sheer length was beyond average, giving her virginal pussy a difficult time. Her folds were stretched from the thick girth at the other end of the dildo when they pushed in until the entire carrot was inside the bunny girl. Another dildo soon emerged from the other person’s hand before plugging her asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhhhhhhh!” Martha’s mouth shook and opened wide when she felt the thing stuffing her dirty hole to the limit. The bunny girl’s ears hung forward as if exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not done yet,” said one of them. The one at her pussy was pulled midway, making her moan and arching her back inward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha couldn’t believe that she was feeling good from having her both holes filled. Sure there was stinging pain, but it was small enough that pleasure and arousal overcame it easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the other corner, Mash was on her knees, fingers trembling. She was kneeling down in front of her stout partner as she fiddled with the zipper of his pants. This was the first time she did such a thing, and she was afraid of what could come out of it. When he pulled it all the way down, she had to insert her hands inside his pants and pull out the massive member hiding beneath his boxers. She stared with both amazement and fear. The grotesque appendage stared at her. It’s husky stench entered her nostrils and made her entire core shiver. This was a man, she thought. Its sheer weight surprised her as she picked it up. Even wrapping her fingers around it couldn’t fully grasp the entire width.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bitter taste made her want to shirk back, as she put the tip inside her mouth. But gradually she got used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mash’s blowjob came to a stop at the appearance of the brown-haired teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your orders.” He held the tray out to the person she was attending to. His eyes suddenly grew wide when he caught sight of her in between his legs, stuffing her mouth full of cock. Likewise, Mash looked startled seeing her Master, but before she could even free herself, a hand pushed her further down the length. The poor bunny girl’s long ears folded from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ritsuka,” replied the man as he caressed the Shielder’s head. “Ahhhh… sorry, Mash’s mouth just feels so good. Can you put the tray beside me? I don’t want to slip my hand or anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” The teen looked flushed as he followed his order, keeping an eye on his kouhai while she buried her face between this man’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” said the round man as he let go of her, leaving her mouth sleeved up full of his engorged length. Mash didn’t find tasting his meatshaft as uncomfortable as she previously thought, in fact something about the taste was getting her drunk in the euphoria. Plus, knowing that her Master was watching got her aroused to the thought of sucking another man’s tool. In moments she was bobbing up and down the pole thanks to the freedom she was provided. “That’ll be all, Ritsuka. Now if you’ll excuse us, Mash and I need some privacy.” He waved his hand at the bartender, dismissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All around the club Servants were getting a rough pounding one way or the other, Medb taking four cocks at the same time, one on her pussy, one on her mouth, the other two with her hands, Nobu teasing a gentleman with rubbing his cock between her thighs, just below her cunt, and the gentleman replying with fucking her thighs doggystyle, Martha riding a dildo strapped to a couch while people watched her, moans and dirty talk escaped her saintly lips, telling of how hot she felt, and finally Mash getting on top of her partner and doing all the work for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaldea’s bunny girls were in full heat. Of course, all the guys shared that thought. One person proposed to have all the girls line up, on all fours. They did so with their butts and fluffy tails out, their faces looking back to the group preparing to take them. Sultry smiles appeared in their faces upon people admiring them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Are we going to fuck like rabbits or what?” teased Nobu as she wagged her tail around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mash forced herself to smile. She knew someone was bound to say such a banal phrase at some point. Yet her attention became drawn to the movements shifting towards her. Her mind raptured as something large impaled her tight pussy. The other girls followed suit, their back arching from the sensation of their folds pulled apart by massive girths entering them. Clearly they didn’t expect that fucking like rabbits wouldn’t paint a pleasant picture for them. Their sex instead was mindless and rabid, each person wanting to dump all their cum into their slutty holes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha’s situation was a bit different. The bunny girl’s ass hole was plugged with a carrot at the same time as her pussy with an enormous shaft. Thoughts of upholding her holy vow were long gone, long before the sixth orgasm she experienced from having multiple toys. The guys that tended to her had been exceptionally gifted in making the girl feel great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire space filled with moans and wild grunts. Sweaty bodies clung to one another in heated passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Close to her third, Nobu enjoyed having her ass slamming hard against the one gripping her hips tightly. His length rubbed against her walls, stirring her insides. The rough way he slapped her ass was exactly what she was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing her tits against the floor, Medb had one leg hooked over a guy’s shoulder as he pounded against her. “Fuck….. That’s it! That’s the spot!” Her voice carried a sensual tone to it. She moved her hips, pushing them against her partner, with each of his thrusts. “I want you to really get it in there! Pound my slutty hole and penetrate my cervix!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Mash was silently getting hammered, face planted on the ground. The helpless Shielder had gone through multiple partners in the time that this all started. They wanted to see how far they could have their way with her, and she wanted to feel how great sex was. If it wasn’t for her being so tough, she would have collapsed already from exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even notice herself being flipped on her back beside Martha, who had also been forced to lay on the same position. Their bunny outfits had long since been messed with. Their breasts sprung feely and their long ears folded in arbitrary positions. Two guys loomed over them as they got to position over their dripping wet pussies, spilling white liquid. Next to them, Nobu was being spitroasted, and next to her Medb was on her back and someone facefucking her, at the same time she was rubbing her modest breasts together against another’s meatstick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two gorgeous Shielder and Rider were each taken by surprise, and came, once their holes were impaled again. Those who lingered about jerked to the display and sprayed them with their seed. Martha’s melons especially were coated with a particularly husky aroma which aroused her to no end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the last spurts came and hit all four girls deep into their uterus, the four bunnies merely smiled and admired their work. Thoughts of how hot this night turned out to be and how badly they wanted a repeat of it lingered in their minds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for all of this, Ritsuka,” said one of the employees after getting dressed and approaching the lad who was cleaning the floor with the mop. “You really are a swell guy. Same time tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, h-huh?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can’t wait to have another round with your Servants,” said another passing through. “Let’s hold it in your room shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ritsuka’s room? That place will reek of sex in no time.” Laughing, another person took his leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, the girls laying sprawled out on the floor were looking forward to it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, my monthly poll is currently up, so if you want to vote for the next story's character, or if you want to check out more of my stories, please do check it all out at (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage. For commissions, please dm me directly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>